


Big Trouble with Little Waya

by flonnebonne



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flonnebonne/pseuds/flonnebonne
Summary: Isumi brings Le Ping over to Waya's family home. Shenanigans ensue.





	Big Trouble with Little Waya

"This is getting out of hand," Waya said flatly.

Isumi gave him a sheepish smile. Beside him, Le Ping showed off his chipped tooth in a big unapologetic grin. "I thought it would be a fun little surprise?"

"You don't drop by my _parents_ ' house with 'little' surprises like this!"

Le Ping himself proved Waya right by barrelling through the doorway and gesturing wildly, nearly knocking over a vase of tulips. It was strangely mesmerizing. What with all that flailing and chattering, he was the spitting image of Waya at age eleven, if you could ignore the indecipherable Mandarin pouring out of his mouth.

"My mom is going to freak the hell out."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Isumi, toeing off his shoes. "She puts up with you after all."

"Yoshitaka?" came his mother's voice from the second floor. "Do we have visitors?"

Crap.

Slippered feet came into view on the upper stairs. Waya had a strange urge to tackle Le Ping and stuff him in a closet.

"You should've told me were having guests over—I would've prepared some snacks. You think you'd know these things by..."

Her feet stuttered to a stop on the bottom stair.

"...by the age of sixteen. Did you get smaller?"

"Ni hao," said Le Ping, while Isumi covered an undignified chuckle with one hand.

"Mom," said Waya, huffing with annoyance, "this is Le Ping. Isumi's friend from China. He's a pro go player too." Waya tried not to say this with too much abject hatred.

Le Ping waved and said something that vaguely sounded like "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"My apologies for the sudden visit," said Isumi, finally sounding genuinely contrite, the ass. "I hope we're not intruding." 

Waya's mom hardly seemed to notice. She was staring at Le Ping. "Yo...Yoshihiro," she said.

Um... _what_?

"Yoshihiro," she said again. Her aforementioned slippered feet were shuffling forward, zombie-like. She also had her arms out in front of her like a zombie would. "My son. I can't believe it. After all this time!"

And then she rushed forward like one of those scary fast zombies in  _Left for Dead 2_ , and then her arms were clasped tight around Le Ping, like all monsters in any horror game anywhere.

"GWaaH!" Le Ping reacted as if he'd been attacked by a zombie, which was completely understandable and would've been hilarious if Waya's mom weren't going crazy. "Nyaawwwaahhh!"

Isumi's face twitched, like he wasn't sure whether to go into panic mode or laugh hysterically. Waya didn't want to know what kind of expression he had on his  _own_  face, but he imagined it looked pretty stupid.

"We thought we'd lost you forever!" Waya's mom sobbed, leaning over the terrified eleven year old and dripping tears all over his hair. "We looked all over for you. The authorities sent out so many search teams. You were just a toddler all alone in the wilds of Yunnan. They said an animal must have got you. But I never stopped believing, in my heart of hearts..."

Her voice broke into a million pieces; she could not go on. Waya hoped her brain hadn't broken too. Her arms were still death-gripping Isumi's brat though, so it wasn't all bad. "Mom," he shouted, hoping to be heard above Le Ping's tortured squealing. "Mom, you're talking nonsense. I wouldn't forget that I had a younger brother!"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh, Yoshitaka. The doctors said it might cause you psychological problems if we forced you to remember. You were only six at the time. You doted on Yoshihiro. You couldn't handle the thought of never seeing him again, so instead you just...forgot him completely."

"Waya," said Isumi slowly. "L-Le Ping is from Yunnan...and he does look  _exactly_  like you..."

Waya wasn't sure what to say. He was pretty sure his eyes were bugging out. "No way. Just...no way. If I had a little brother, I wouldn't...I mean,  _Yoshihiro_? That's so  _lame_."

Le Ping— _not_  Yoshihiro, dammit—yelled something in Chinese with this particularly enraged wave of his fist that was exactly how Waya would've done it if some strange lady started hugging him. It was uncanny, seeing his own face scowling back at him in his childhood home, in his mother's arms. And the kid was just as noisy as Waya at age eleven, and they were both good at go...

"There's just no way," Waya said again, more weakly this time.

"It's true." His mother's eyes were bubbling with tears, mouth stretched in a half grimace, half smile. "Yoshitaka, this is your long-lost little brother Yoshihiro. Please give him a hug."

"No! No way!"

And as she forced Le Ping into Waya's flailing arms, Isumi finally let out the hysterical laugh he'd been keeping to himself.

—

The worst thing was that after his mother departed to "alert the authorities" and they finally got to play go, Waya lost to Le Ping by a solid five and a half moku.

"Don't worry," Isumi said cheerfully. "You can get your revenge later. You'll have plenty more chances to play your little brother from now on."

"Oh just shut up."

"Yoshihiro" smiled cluelessly.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I only post my new fics at A03. You can find my old stuff at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/147987/Laziness-Incarnate.


End file.
